Ocean Shift
by Lifaen
Summary: Something lurks in the depths. Nick/Claudia


_**Arrival**_

A small sailing boat drifted along the oceans surface in the warm late summer sun, two young men and a young woman bathed in the sun, the water was calm and inviting.

Music was coming from their stereo at a deafening level, all was calm until the boat suddenly jerked. The girl screamed and held onto her chair while one of the men looked over the edge to see if he could see anything out of the ordinary.

"Can you see anything" the other male asked him from one of the deck chairs, he was about to reply when the boat jerked again only more wildly. The young man holding on to the edge of the boat lost his grip and let out a cry as he fell into the water, the woman gasped as the other man looked over the edge for him, nothing he was want anywhere to be seen.

"Ok Lily stay away from the side of the boat come on" said the other man holding his hand out gesturing for her to come over to him, as she moved towards him she saw the water move and a creature started to become visible under the ripples of water. It looked like a very overgrown crocodile, before she could warn her friend it collided with the boat and dragging it with it knocking both her and Jack into the water.

"Jack where are you, Jack!" Lily called out, no reply the creature must have got him, she panicked. She let out whimper when she felt something graze her foot, she panicked and tried to swim away, she didn't know where but she had to. She check behind her and saw the sea water parting as something moved through it.

She screamed and tried to swim faster but to no avail she felt a intense pain in her legs before she was pulled under.

………………………………............................................................................................................

"Conner turn that off" Nick laughed he had put "beautiful day" on as much as it was catchy he was trying to drive and was afraid he would start singing with Conner, he shuddered at the thought.

"You just don't know what good music is Cutter" Conner joked as he sat in the front seat of the car, they where travelling to the Isle of Sheppie in Kent as people had been going missing of the beaches quite consistently and having no trace they had sailed went out to sea at all. Conner looked over at Nick, he looked up to the man, he never let anyone walk over him and always had reasons in his debates that he made. He also had an amazing woman Claudia Brown, Conner thought they were very sweet together and so did Abby and the rest of the team, he only wished he could speak to Abby about his feelings.

Conner always had a small crush on Abby he wondered if she and him could be like Nick and Claudia maybe he should ask now.

"Err professor can I ask some relationship advice?, I mean how do you and Claudia work so well?" he asked tapping his fingers on the dashboard nervously looking out at the clear blue skies. Nick looked over at him smiling knowing what he was trying to get at.

"Look Conner you cant rush relationships, keep being friends with Abby and it should come along in the end trust me" Nick said while he kept his eyes on the road ahead of him. He thought about Claudia and her beautiful face, he was head over heels in love with that woman it comforted him that she loved him just as much. A smile cross his face.

"Thinking about her aren't you" Conner asked smiling happy that his professor had finally moved on with his life, Nick kept on smiling as they drove along the motorway not far from the island. The huge bridge was in sight now and Nick told Conner to ring ahead to tell the others they were close and would be a few minutes.

"Claudia said to hurry up or your in trouble, somehow I don't think she means getting the old lecture trouble" Conner laughed when he saw Nick push his foot on the acieration pedal that little bit more.

They arrived at the shore line and park outside a pub called the Playa, after he and Conner got out he made sure the car was locked and headed towards the beach. They both saw Claudia briefing the rest of the team about the sightings and something about the remains of a body. After she finished the briefing the team went back to the transports to retrieve equipment they would need.

"Claudia Brown sorry I was a bit late the traffic was somewhat … inconvenient" Nick said with a smirk into Claudia's ear, she replied by kissing him lightly on the lips before pulling back and smiling at him.

"I missed you" she whispered "Now we can talk later right now we need to find out what is killing these people out there or if by luck some are still alive, though that is a slim chance the body we found this morning wasn't pretty" she said nodding out to sea, Nick nodded and walked to the car. The special forces team had brought a helicopter to use heat signature to try and scan the ocean for whatever cruised its depths.

Ryan stood and a fold out desk with a small computer screen looking for anything on the scanner but nothing was showing not even a blip. He looked up out to the sea the water was so calm but whatever was under it was killing at a fast rate and it didn't help that people were trying to film whatever it was. The scanner let out a noise, Ryan looked down quickly to see a huge heat signature it must have been as large as a cruise ship.

"Cutter" Ryan shouted

………………………………............................................................................................................

Rewriting this and "A Week By The Beach" as the first editions were aweful

Lifaen (Note - Oakel has handed me his account as he has stopped primeval writing, so i will be writing from now) were friends in real life hense why he handed me the account.


End file.
